


Running Lines

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could it be that David's having a bit of trouble with the speech from Act III Scene II (that starts with "No matter where; of comfort no man can speak," and ends "How can you say to me, that I am a king?") I'm not really sure if I have anything more specific than that, but let me know if you can't do it. Sorry for being kind of vague, but thanks again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Lines

You sat on the couch, holding the large script in your hands. David paced back and forth in front of you as he struggled for the words.   
“Should we go again?” You asked, “From the beginning?”  
“We might as well.” David said with a sigh, “I don’t understand why I can’t…piece it together properly, you know? It’s just so bloody long! And they are not going to be happy if I show up tomorrow and I don’t know it.”  
“I know, sweetie. But you’ve got the individual parts down, you just have to get them in the correct order. Try again.”  
“Alright. Give me the cue.”  
You straightened your back and cleared your throat before reading the line for about the twelfth time: “Where is the Duke my father with his power?”  
“No matter where—of comfort no man speak: Let’s talk of graves, of worms, and epitaphs, Make dust our paper, and with rainy eyes write sorrow on the bosom of the earth.” David began correctly as you followed along, although it was a bit difficult to read the actual text underneath all of David’s pencil markings of scanning and notes and such. He paused briefly before continuing, “For God’s sake let us-“  
“Sorry love.” You interrupted, “You missed the second chunk: Let’s choose executors…”  
“Oh! Right right right.” David picked up from where you prompted him and continued, only to skip another line later on.  
“I don’t know what’s happening to me, ___________.” David said, distraught as he stopped pacing and ran his hands down his face, “Why am I having so much trouble with this?”  
“You’re overthinking it.” You said, looking him straight in those beautiful brown eyes of his, now intense with worry that he would never get it right, “What do you always say? You can’t think of them as words or chunks of lines, you have to feel the words and speak the thoughts rather than the words themselves. Don’t worry about the memorization, you know it, now perform it for me.”  
David’s sad face curled up in a smile that crinkled around his eyes ever so slightly, “You’re wonderful, you know that?”   
“Yes. Thank you, I do.” You said jokingly, “Now, ‘Where is the Duke my father with his power?’”  
David took a deep breath before speaking. His voice was hushed and heavy with sadness, so different from before when he was just trying to recite the words from memory. You began following along in the script, although you had basically memorized the entire thing by now and soon looked up at David only to get lost in your own little private performance. David’s eyes filled as he spoke, and his voice quivered slightly against a few of his words. He was so beautiful, so captivating, and so perfect, that your eyes began to fill up just watching him. He took your breath away and as he finished he rubbed his eyes and looked down at you.  
“Oh now, don’t cry!” He said, rushing to sit beside you on the couch and wrap his arms around you, “Was it that bad?” He asked jokingly.  
You laughed as you wiped a tear from your cheek: “David that was beautiful.” You sniffed, “I told you you knew it.”  
“Indeed you did. And you were right, as usual.” He tightened his grip on you and rocked you back and forth a little as he nuzzled his face against your shoulder and you giggled and squirmed in his arms, half-heartedly asking to be released.  
“You’re going to make every audience cry if you do it like that, you know.” You said once David loosened his grip, but kept his arms around you.  
“Well I think that might be the point, is it not?” He chuckled.  
“So you enjoy making people cry, is that it?” You asked, feigning shock.  
“Oh, don’t worry.” David said as he kissed the side of your head, and then your cheek. You turned your head toward his and you let him get within kissing distance before you spoke right into his slightly parted lips:  
“Alright, we have to do it again. Just to make sure that wasn’t a fluke.”  
“It wasn’t!” David groaned as he leaned to kiss you again, but you placed your hands firmly on his chest to hold him at bay while you balanced the script on your knees, “I think we’ve done enough for today.”  
“Nope.” You said as it became harder and harder to hold him off, as well as resist tossing the script on the floor and making out with him for the next six hours, but you knew he had to practice, and you wanted to tease him a little, too.  
“Fine.” David said as he got off the couch and took his place in front of you again, “Give me the cue.”  
David performed the monologue for you once more before resuming his previous advances, and not much more practicing was done for the rest of the evening.


End file.
